Friends?
by Ashes2Flames
Summary: Can Reid manage to be "just freinds" with a girl or will she end up like all the others?
1. Don't Do Blondes!

**_An: __Hey everyone! 2nd fanfic! few! _**

**_I wanted to try something different to the norm so i decided to write this completely from Reid's pov! not sure if it will work but hey I'm going to try. Tell me what you guys think! I'm not sure if anyone does this anymore but I own nothing but my characters! so here it goes! Enjoy..._**

Science, the last period of the day. Finally, I would be free from this hell hole. The break only lasted two days but who cared. It was Friday, enough to make any normal teenager happy. Tyler and I filed into the class and took our seats near the back, both of us willing this class to go quickly. Unfortunately it was one of the most boring subjects at Spencer, thanks to our _brilliant _teacher, (note the sarcasm) Miss Langtree.

Slouching in my chair slightly, I looked around the room, waiting for class to begin. A group of squealing girls, in front, caught my attention and I wondered what all the fuss was about. I recognized most of them, one or two I even think I might have slept with, but I couldn't quite remember all their names. They were all clustered around a pretty, blonde, Monique I think, who was protesting madly at the tiny, silver crown that was being forced onto her head by a very insistent brunette. I quirked my eyebrow. What was up with the crown?

The brunette, once satisfied that the crown was firmly on her friends head, stepped back smiling, revealing a cluster of brightly coloured balloons. They all had writing on and were attached to Monique's bag. Mandy, a tall, skinny girl, went up to Monique, whose birthday I assumed it was, and gave her a massive hug. This was followed by a huge card and a fully candled cupcake being shoved into the birthday girls hands. Catherine, another brunette with red streaks, that I'm sure I had math with too, laughed and started singing. The rest joined in, in a rather loud version of happy birthday. I smiled and rolled my eyes, _girls_.

I couldn't help but notice the cute little brunette that had put the crown on Monique's head. Well I guess she was hard to _not_ notice, while standing on a chair above her friends, clapping and singing along with the rest. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her pony tail swinging wildly in time to the beat of the song, which had gotten louder as the rest of the class started singing. I, myself, even decided to give the last few bars of the song a try. After all, it was in the name of fun.

The teacher came in as the song ended, and the class quieted down immediately. The girls in front sat down, the brunette jumping to the floor before taking her seat and dragging out her books. Langtree began her lecture and most of the girls started taking notes, every so often chatting to each other or scribbling messages. The brunette said something that sent all the girls into a fit of giggles and Langtree turned to glare at them.

I tried to remember the brunettes name but nothing came to mind, however her face did seem slightly familiar.

The bell rang for the end of day and I was surprised to see the girl I'd been staring at, for what must have been the whole period; jump out of the seat like it had burned her. She rushed out of the door, shouting something back to her friends about their plans for the evening.

I packed my books quickly and Tyler and I strode out of class, eager to get the weekend started. We separated to go to our lockers and that's when I saw her.

The brunette chick from my science class was standing near my locker, in the hall way. She was talking to some other guy whose name I couldn't quite remember. Gregory, Gary, George? Oh who cared?

The conversation seemed to get fairly serious and I walked over, to eavesdrop, on the pretence of grabbing something from my locker.

"Listen, Graeme…" ah Graeme, I knew his name started with a G. "I just don't do relationships." The brunette stated as she leaned against a locker with her back to me. Graeme looked a bit disappointed and she seemed to pick this up. "Friends?" she asked extending her hand which he grabbed easily and shook.

"Friends" he agreed turned, still smiling, and walked off down the hall.

The brunette sighed and put her head back against a locker, closing her eyes in the processes; a perfect invite for a little fun.

"So…" I drawled positioning myself in front of her "If you don't do relationships, what do you _do_?"

Her eyes flew open to the sight of my body only centimeters in front of her own, a hand splayed against the locker next to her, and staring down at her with a grin plastered to my face.

She seemed taken aback for a moment, but after the shock of being pinned to locker wore off, she smiled warmly.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't' tell you that" she replied, with a glint in her eye that said she'd understood what I'd meant. I opened my mouth to complain but cut me off.

"I can however tell you another thing I don't_ do_…" she trailed off suggestively, don't ask me how that sounded sexy but somehow she managed to pull it off.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked, raising an eye brow at her antics. She looked me in the eye and curled her index finger, beckoning me closer. I leaned down, doing as she asked. Now when I say down, I am saying it in the most literal sense possible. I had to bend my entire body to look her in the eye. It was quite cute, in an odd type off way.

She still had to stand on her tippy toes as she stretched her body up to reach me ear. I got a nice view down her top while she was at it and I certainly wasn't complaining. What can I say; I'm a guy for Pete's sake!

She cupped my ear with one hand and whispered, "Blondes." I'm sure I even felt her tongue brush against it as she rolled the L.

"Blondes what?" I asked in confusion, still staring at her cleavage.

"I don't do blondes." She stated and without a second thought, she ducked under my hunched frame and walked away.

I stood there staring after her for a little while, before smiling. Before the end of the year, she would me mine. One way or another, whether she liked it or not, she would _do_a blonde.

**_So what did you all think? Is it any good?_**


	2. Puddles on the floor

**An:Hey everyone! second chapie! woop woop! lokl! sorry really exited sad to say this is the furthest ive gotten so far! hope you guys enjoy! o yeah i don't own anything!**

Walking down the corridors of Spenser's dorms, I dripped puddles on the floor. I had just come back from a shower, and was on my way to get ready for a trip to Nikki's. My towel swung loosely from my hips and I felt various female stares coming my way. It isn't my fault I'm so damn hot.

I rounded the corner, with a spring in my stride, only to bang into a rather soft and small female body. The same body that belonged to the brunette from science class. Before either of us could react, I slipped on one of the puddles I was making and grabbed the first thing I could, to keep me upright. Unfortunately this happened to be the girl in front of me, who was also unfortunately not expecting it.

And that is how I ended up with my ass on the floor and a beautiful brunette in my lap.

"Wow, you move fast blondie," she commented before wriggling a bit and getting back up. She turned around, still smiling and offered me her hand. I took it and returned her smile as she pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry about that,' I offered as I dusted myself off. "I'm Reid by the way, Reid Garwin,"

"I know." she said leaning down to grab her hat off the ground.

"Oh, really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who doesn't?" She countered settling said hat back on her head.

"Good point." I smirked and puffed out my chest a bit.

"Wow, don't let your head grow too big, there's gonna be no space for me in this hallway soon."

"Aw, you say the nicest things" Still smirking

"I was talking about the head on your shoulders, dumbass," she laughed

"Ok, ok but just so you know, it is quite big."

"I'll take your word on it," she glanced at her watch, "Oh well, nice chatting to you blondie but I have to go."

She stepped past me and made to leave. My hand automatically shot out to stop her.

"Wait a minute … ah... what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, well, you know mine, so it's only fair."

"Simi"

"Well, Simi, where are you going in such a hurry?" She quirked an eye brow.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" she purred.

"Well if you want to be like that…" I countered "I'll just have to do this,"

I grabbed her by the waist and swung her over my shoulder. A chorus of "put me down! Put me down!" followed me as I made my way down the hall way.

I felt something hard hit my back. It was right over a huge knot and in an odd way it kind of felt good. It happened again, and then on the other side too. Ouch! Ok after a while it started to get a bit sore.

I turned my head to find out what was going on, and realized my little captive was trying to use force to get away. I smirked and gave my shoulder a jerk. She flopped around and stopped for a while.

"If your going to do that-"

"What this?" she asked and thumped my good and hard, right on that bloody knot. Ouch!

"Yes that," I growled, "could you please go a bit lower."

"Only if you let me go."

"I will when you tell me where you're going,"

"Nikki's"

"Oh, what a coincidence," I said, grinning

"Why don't I like where this is going?" she mumbled

"Oh you will. I was going to offer you a lift. Me and the boys were going there any way."

"I knew I wouldn't like the answer." She grumbled, but I could tell she wasn't cross. "And what makes you think I'll go with you?"

"All the girls do."

"Fair comment, but I'm not most girls"

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a yes I suppose _but_ only because it saves fuel. Now… could you please put me down?"

"Why, we're going the same way."

"You promised," she pointed out.

"Fine," I grumbled, as I set her back on her feet again.

"Thank you." She said, while readjusting her hoody. She looked completely surprised when I quickly grabbed her hand. Her head shot up and her eyes went wide. She looked down at our hands and lifted and eyebrow.

"Just making sure you don't run away," I smirked holding up both our hands. She just laughed and we carried on walking towards my room.

**An: what you all think? tell me. tell me! teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Sorry think i had too much sugar! oh well! please review! i'm doing my best! reviews rock my world! lokl! suggestions would be good! Umm also help with writing etc! next Chapter's almost ready! so REVIEW!!**


	3. That's my line!

**Hey all! sorry i havnt updated in a while but hey this is me we are talking about so i think thats explanation enough! lokl! well this chapter aint so great so i hope you enjoy... **

We finally reached the room that Tyler and I shared.

"Ty, it's me. Open up!" I shouted at the door. Simi just looked at me and shook her head. I was about to ask her why when the door swung open to reveal a half ready Tyler. He had his faded blue jeans on along with a half way buttoned up shirt. He stared at me with a knowing look.

"What!" I protested, "She followed me home."

"Don't blame this on me! I'm being held hostage," Simi retorted holding up our hands as if he could help her.

Tyler turned to glare at me.

"What! It's not my fault she practically fell on top of me!"

She turned to glare at me.

"Only because you made me lose my balance!"

"After _you_ ran into me!"

"I beg your pardon! _You_ ran into me!"

Tyler's head swiveled this way and that, following our verbal battle. Confusion flickered across his face, then annoyance as he rolled his eyes and started to close the door.

"I'll leave you two out here-"

"No Simi and I screeched together as we dived for the door. Tyler only just had time to jump out of the way, before we came crashing into the room, still holding hands. Simi seemed to realize this small detail and used my distraction to yank her hand free. I just smiled at this minor set back and kicked the door closed behind me. Her eyes flicked to the now closed door and back to my face.

"I'm not going to run away," she said, rather too innocently and fluttered her eye lids a bit. I looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah, and even if I did believe that," I smiled evilly, "I have to get dressed."

Tyler groaned and turned to his cupboard, searching for some socks.

"You're going to want to close your eyes," he said"

"Why?" she sounded bored

"He's not going to go into another room,"

"Oh, isn't he?" she asked stopping her eyes from roaming the room and fixed them on me.

"He sure as hell isn't." I said, referring to myself in the third person.

"Oh yes he is," she replied in a high-pitched, motherly voice; her eyebrows rising in amusement.

"Wanna bet?" I asked as I whipped the towel off my hips, with a flourish. We all listened to the towel drop, as the room went dead silent. Tyler groaned again and went back to putting on his socks, while Simi kept her eyes locked on mine. Suddenly all seriousness was lost and Simi cracked a smile. I started to get worried when her eyes began to dance in the light. She was up to something.

"What?" I asked to break the silence.

She glanced down and her smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"I see I was mistaken," she stated dragging her eyes back up to meet mine. I stared back at her confused.

"Your head ain't that big after all."

My mouth fell open at her reference to our conversation in the hall. Tyler packed out laughing, clutching his sides, like he had a stitch. After a while he quieted down and noticing my expression, tried to control his laughter while continuing to get dressed. My eyes flicked back to her brown ones, still shocked by her audacity.

My mouth must have been hanging open, because she leaned towards me and closed it with her index finger.

"You look much better with your mouth closed. Sorry love," she purred and turning around, she sauntered away, to my bed, and proceeded to flop down onto the mushy covers.

"Um… I believe that would be _my_ bed." I stated, trying to regain some off my composure.

"And, you're complaining why?"

"Because I'm not there," I grinned and jumped down beside her. She bounced up into the air with a tiny squeak that made me laugh, and landed back down in a heap. Her hoody and jeans were all ruffled up and she blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. She looked at me, amused.

"Don't you need to get dressed?"

"Not for what I've planned…" I purred leaning towards her a bit. She jerked back in surprise and I laughed.

"Gotcha!" I smiled and she relaxed a bit.

"Friends?" I asked extending my hand out for her to shake.

"Sure," she replied taking it, "but isn't that my line?"

"Yeah, but it's a good one, so I thought I'd steal it."

I got up from the bed and Simi casually looked away. A chuckle escaped my lips as I slipped on my boxers.

"It's safe now," I said, pulling on my jeans.

"Haha! Somehow, I highly doubt I'll ever be safe with you around,"she said, but none the less she raised her eyes to meet mine again.

"Not when you look like that."

Simi rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed Reid."

I complied while Simi struck up a conversation with Tyler. Eventually the two were getting on like a house on fire, talking about school, friends and surprisingly enough cars.Turns out Simi has a lime green Audi TT which is her pride and joy. I didnt really think she could drive it properly though.

I finished getting dressed by sliding on my fingerless gloves. I turned to face the two happily chatting brunettes, and sauntered up behind Simi. Smirking at Ty, I leaned down to Simi's level and mouthed "Watch this."

Still looking Tyler in the eye, I breathed down into Simi's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Boo," I whispered, as she turned to face me, practically banging into poor Tyler. She rubbed her ear on her shoulder, trying to get rid of the feeling while glaring daggers at me.

"That wasn't very nice," Tyler mock-scolded while wagging his finger at me.

"That's cause _he's_ not very nice." Simi retorted still trying to burn holes into me with her eyes.

"Oh, on the contrary…" I growled, stepping toward her, "You'll find I can be very, very _nice. _The last pat came out as a hiss as I ran my finger lightly along her jawbone. Simi shivered and backed up further, only to be rudely reminded that baby boy was still behind her. I stepped towards her again, watching her flatten herself against Ty. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl.

"Oy Ty! She's mine!" I joked.

Simi's "Says Who?" was over ridden by Tyler's dramatic sigh.

"But Reid…" he whined, pouting slightly "You Know I don't like it when you keep all the girls to yourself. Can't you share just once?"

"What!" Simi screeched "If you think I'm-"

"Threesome?" I asked sandwiching Simi between our bodies.

We weren't going to do anything, it was just a joke. I thought Simi knew that too by the way she had her arms wrapped backwards around my friend. Apparently I was wrong.

"Oh hell no!" she screeched, jumping out from between our bodies. _So much for our little game._ Oh well girls who couldn't take a joke weren't that fun anyway.

I looked over at Ty who shrugged, looking a little bit puzzled too.

As Simi reached the door, she turned back to look at us. Her face split into a wide smile full of white teeth.

"There's no fucking way you're putting me in the middle," She said with a wink. Baby boy and I burst out laughing, followed by the little trickster. Still laughing, Simi looked at her watch.

"So are you ladies ready to go?" she asked casually, dangling something from her middle finger. Tyler's eyes followed the object closely.

"Wait! Aren't those my-"

"Keys?" She finished for him in a sing song voice as Ty started to dig around in his back pockets. Ah… so that's what she'd been doing.

"You don't know which car it is," I stated, smirking at what I thought would put a spanner in the works.

"Well not that the huge, flashy Hummer key ring isn't a dead give away…" she trailed off.

"Get her!" Tyler shouted as Simi bolted out the door. Ty and I shot out after her, but by the time we got to the bottom of the stairs, she was well on her way to the car park.

**Review please ! it might just kick my butt to update faster... You heard me push that little button in the bottom left corner... what are you waiting for click it already... your still reading this bloody message review already... I give up! No one listens anymore! Sheesh!**


	4. Oh man, she heard you!

**This was an...interestin chapta 2 ryt lokl! hope you enjoy!**

"Gottcha!" I shouted as I grabbed Simi around the waist. She laughed as I lifted her into the air and turned her to face Tyler. He just grabbed his keys with a chuckle and quickly jumped into the driver's seat.

I shook my head, realizing I wouldn't be driving tonight, and lowered Simi to the floor again. She gave me an innocent look before darting to the passenger seat and locking the door.

"Oy!" I cried indignantly going up to the window. Simi just stuck her tongue out at me while Ty chuckled.

"Ty…." I wined but he just looked at me and stuck his tongue out. I shook my head and trudged to the back of the gigantic hummer.

My door slammed closed and Ty was off, careering out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I got flung to the other side of the car and Ty laughed at my expression.

"What? Not used to the back seat?"

"Oh I'm used to it alright." I said winking at Simi. Both brunettes rolled their eyes and laughed.

Simi leaned over and switched on the radio. After station hopping a bit, she found a song she liked and turned the speakers up full blast. Ty seemed to recognize the song and to bob his head while Simi sang along with the lyrics.

We continued the journey in this fashion. Singing and dancing to the sounds of the radio. The familiar sight of the local bar drifted into our view before we knew it. Ty parked the car near the entrance and we all jumped out. The music was blaring louder than usual as the three of us entered the bar. Simi immediately started to drift away.

"Wait a minute" I said, my hand shooting out to grab her arm. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To my friends," she replied looking puzzled.

"Oh"

I let her arm slide out of my grasp and started towards our regular table for a game of pool.

"What!" Ty looked bewilderedly between Simi and I. "You're just going to let her go? No questions asked?"

Tyler followed me through the crowed of dancers.

"No questions asked." I confirmed.

"Since when do you let them just walk away?"

"Since when don't I? I'm Reid Garwin, I don't chase."

"Yes, point made, but the Reid Garwin I know also enjoys a challenge."

"Who says she's going to be a challenge?" I asked reaching the table. I grabbed a stick for Ty and one for my self. The younger boy took his stick from my outstretched hand as I set up the balls.

"One thing you should know by now Baby Boy." I said sizing up my first move. I broke the balls with a perfect shot sinking two solids. I grinned at Tyler and moved around the table to line up again.

"Like I said," I continued "there's one thing you should know, and that is that the girls always come running back to me at the end of the night." I hit the ball but missed the pocket by a fraction. I grinned at Ty and moved out of his way.

"Some how," Ty took the shot sinking one of his striped balls "I think she's not going to do that."

"Do what?" I asked absentmindedly, scanning the bar for some fun.

"Come running back to you,"

I leaned over and looked Tyler directly in the eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight, she's a girl. I'm Reid Garwin. All chicks love Reid Garwin. I will have fucked her by the end of the night."

"What ever you say man," Tyler mumbled as he missed his shot. I smirked.

"In the mean time," I drawled lining up again. "We get to have some fun, without her cramping our style,"

I laughed as I sunk another solid.

"Damn Ty, you're making this too easy. I should have made a bet on this game." I aimed the little white ball for another solid. "Oh well, I'll be getting laid by the end of the night so who cares,"

Two seconds later I felt a delicate hand slide up my shoulder. I turned around to find none other than, Simi.

"Oh hey Baby Boy, look who it is," I said turning back to Tyler and mouthing _"I told you so"_

"So Simi" I said, leaning against my stick. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing actually, I was just thinking about you… and your _arrangements_ for tonight." She leaned forward slightly and rested her head on my arm gazing up at me with doe's eyes.

"Hm mm?"

I glanced at Tyler and grinned. Chicks are so easy.

"Well I thought I'd be a nice person…" she purred leaning even more forward. Her lips brushed my shoulder and her breath tickled all over my skin. I barely suppressed a shiver. "…and…" she said running her hands up and down my arms. "…catch my own lift home; after all I wouldn't want to…cramp your style."

By body grew cold as Simi stepped away. I realized she had heard every bit of my conversation with Tyler and my blood turned to ice as I awaited the hard slap that I was sure to receive. Oddly enough it didn't come. I turned to stare at Simi who was grinning madly. With a quick wink, she turned on her heal and sauntered off towards the bar. My eyes followed the brunette and I tilted my head to the side slightly. That was one odd-ass conversation. I was surprised that she wasn't upset with me. Tyler's laugh shattered my thoughts completely. I turned to glare at my best friend.

"Oh man, she heard you. This is so priceless." Ty doubled over with laughter at my expense and I realized I needed t make amends for my actions. Believe it or not, I don't like it when all the girls at Spenser were either in love with me or out to kill me.

Searching for the brunette, I found Simi sitting at the bar with some of her friends.

"Simi!" I shouted over the music of the bar. Her head snapped in my direction and her hazel eyes met my blue ones.

"Friends?" I asked in what I hoped was a very innocent and sweet voice. A smile broke over her face and she shook her head.

"Friends!" She shouted back laughing, turning back to her friends at the bar.

I turned my back too, and looked at the game in front of me.

"Now where was I?" I mused "Ah… I remember"

I lined up and took my shot.

**Ok people it's official! I AM SO STUCK! i dnt knw wat to ryt! i have ideas bt dont knw haow to put them togetha! any sugestions tell me! PLEASE!**


	5. Easy acess and other crude coments!

**An: haha! hey all! sowi its taken soooooooooooooooooooo long to update but im kinda busy with exams (which technically should give me more time yes) but I've also had these killer haed aches! I know... Excuses! excuses! but i really am sorry! and I think this chapie is a little longer than my previous ones! plus I battled against writters block all for you guys! so i really did try don'thate me! **

**btw the song I had in mind for the dance is Straight to the video by Mindless self indulgence! not quite sure why... but hey it fit,... Now after this extremely long and anoying An on with the story!...**

**Ps I Dont own the covenant for all you people who thoght I did! Lokl! haha! i wish!**

I sat down at our usual table at Nikki's. My pocket was laden with money we'd won and Ty busy fetching us drinks. My gaze wondered over to the bar, hoping to find baby boy and see what he was doing. I spotted a brunette… it was just the wrong one.

Simi was currently sitting by the bar looking extremely bored. Her left hand was holding her head up as she chewed absentmindedly on the straw from her drink. I watched her eyes scanning the crowed for something. Seeming to have found it, she got up and made her way into the group of dancing people.

My view was blocked by a smiling Pougue and Kate.

"Looking for something?" he asked

"More like someone" Ty said popping up with our drinks in hand.

"Oh, do share," Kate demanded as she was pulled down to sit on Pougue's lap. I glared up at Tyler, who had a wide smirk on his face.

"Yeah Reid, who're you looking for?" Sarah asked, her and Caleb following the first couple's example and sitting down.

"My next fuck bunny"

I smirked at the looks on their faces and got up, making my way onto the dance floor.

It wasn't hard to find what I was looking for. She was right on the edge of the crowed, dancing with some jock from my English Lit class. I walked up behind Simi and slipped my arms around her. The guy immediately backed away. Simi looked up at me and glared.

"Reid! What the fuck!"

"Language, young lady," I said smirking.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well… I could think of a few worthy punishments for such a fowl mouth."

She gasped as I nipped her ear.

"Reid,"

"Yes love?"

"I thought you were gonna go find some chick to fuck,"

"Yeah, I already found her," I growled into her ear as my hands traced up and down her arms.

"Oh really?" Simi asked, glancing around. "I don't see her"

"Well I do,"

I placed my hands on her waist and started to dance as a new song started to pump through the speakers. Simi shook her head and smiled.

"Care to dance?" I asked, pressing my body against her back.

"It's a little late to ask isn't it?"

"Better late than never."

"To true, to true." She said sauntering away from me. I cocked an eyebrow. She turned around and beckoned me by curling her finger. I followed.

"So you wanna dance do you?" she asked leading me into the middle of the crowed.

"Well, if that's what you do before the sex, then I suppose I could give it a go."

She laughed and started to move her body to the beat. I followed her lead and linked my arms around her waist.

"Is that _all_ you think about?" she asked while grinding her hips against mine.

"Only with beautiful girls like you, moving against me like this,"

"Oh I'm sorry; I could dance over here if you want,"

She made to move away but I caught her wrist.

"Oh no you don't" I yanked her back and twirled her around, so that her back was flat against my chest. I didn't let go of the wrist I already had while I grabbed her other with my free hand. She let out a little sigh when she looked at both her arms crossed over her middle.

"Dance with me," I growled into her ear.

"You didn't say _please_,"

"That's because it wasn't a_ request_,"

"Well what was it then?"

"An order," I stated before guiding her hips to move in time with the beat.

The music seemed to get louder and I lost myself in its beat. It took complete control of our bodies, forcing us to keep its rhythm. My hand drifted slightly down the curve of her hip and my index finger slipped under the belt of her jeans. Her eyes opened and she turned her head up to look at me. Without saying a word, she lightly extracted my hand from its little cocoon and placed it back on her waist again. I smiled and watched Simi turn around and start to dance again.

She placed both her hands as high up on my chest as she could reach and smiled.

"Its times like these I really hate being short" she sighed

"Why?"

"I can never reach around the guy's neck when I dance." She pouted a bit when she said this and I smirked.

"Well, you know what they say about short people..." I trailed off, leaning down to nip the lip she had so graciously stuck out.

"No. What?" she gasped.

"Easy access," I winked at Simi.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open while she stared at me in shock.

"Aw isn't that sweet, you're already warming up for me" I said my finger gliding down and tracing the lines of her gaping mouth, "Although you'd have to make it much wider for_ me."_

"It's not that big," she snorted.

"I'm offended," I feigned hurt and staggered backwards like I'd been shot.

"I honestly don't know you," she said looking around wildly.

"Why am I too crazy for you?"

"Nowhere near crazy enough," She grinned crookedly at me.

"You wouldn't know crazy if it skipped straight up to you and punched you square in the face"

"Funny I could say the same to you" she purred dancing up to me again.

Her head snapped to the side at the sound of her name being bellowed over the music. The friends I'd seen her with that afternoon were jumping up and down wildly calling her over.

"…. Speaking of crazy…" she trailed off smiling. "I gotta go,"

"Wait! What?" I asked when she turned her back on me. She looked over her head and smiled.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?" I asked

"You want one?'

I smirked and open my arms wide.

"I'm Reid Garwin, what else do I want?"

"Sex"

"Well if you're willing to go that far…"

"Good night Reid," she said leaning up and pecking me on the cheek.

"Oy! That wasn't a proper kiss!" I complained pulling her up to meet my lips. She struggled a bit before relaxing again. Our lips moved against each other and our tongues darted out to play. But it had ended before it even began. Before I cold complain or pull her back for more, Simi had broken the kiss and stepped away.

"That was two," she gasped, slightly breathless. I smirked and shrugged.

"Like I said, the first one didn't count"

Simi rolled her eyes and grabbed me around my waist. I raised my eye brows.

"Don't get any ideas" she warned before turning me to face in the opposite direction. "Now there's a lovely blonde over there who I'm sure is just dying to sink her teeth into you. Go get her!" she encouraged propelling me forward with a slap on the butt.

I turned to see her walking towards her smiling friends, welcomed her to them with hugs and kisses.

"Simi?" I called after her. Her head turned to face me.

"Friends?"

"Is that all?" she shouted back. I shrugged inocently.

"Friends!" she shouted back, laughing when some one passed her a drink.

I turned back in the direction she'd pushed me in and started looking for this lovely blonde. There was no way I was going to spend my Friday night alone!

**An: hey all! know it was a bit flat but tell me what you think anyway! Btw as a matter of interest that coment about the easy acess thingie was actually said to me a couple of times! dnt knw if any one els out there has heard it before! bt I dnt care! im short... and I LOVE it!! now review! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!**


	6. Lonely Saturday nights!

**An: Hey every one! this chapter was meant to be way different, but it got carried away and therefore had to be cut shoert and is now a filler chapter as you'll see. Enjoy!**

**Btw: I DONT OWN THE COVENANT... DARN!!**

The corridors of Spenser were extremely quite as I trudged dejectedly down their dark interiors

The corridors of Spenser were extremely quite as I trudged dejectedly down their dark interiors. The dull thud of my foot steps was the only thing that shattered the lonely silence of the eerie Saturday night.

I sighed at the thought of all my friends having fun with out me. Kate, Pougue, Sarah and Caleb had decided to go on a double date, which wasn't all that unusual, unless it was on the same night that my best mate, Ty, picked to go on a fucking shopping trip with his mom. Ya life sucked at that point. It was a Saturday night, and I, Reid Garwin, was sitting in the dorms, with absolutely jack shit to do.

I kicked the door in frustration, while trying to find my keys.

"Now, now. No need to blame the door for your inability to turn a door knob,"

"Oh the devil has many faces…." I drawled, turning to face a smiling Simi. She was striding towards, me her tiny frame sporting a pair of ripped jeans, a faded grey hoody and a scarf with various shades of green woven into it. Her dark brown hair was tied back in an extremely high pony, with the exception of her fringe which fell lightly over half her face. She halted right in front of me and grinned up innocently.

"Ah he has many faces indeed, but I dare you to find another one as gorgeous as mine." "None are as gorgeous, true but there are also none that are evil enough to come and torment me in my loneliness."

"Some call it loneliness," she said, leaning back against my door and blocking my way in, "I call it an opportunity"

"Can we please stop talking like this; you're not making sense anymore"

"I never make sense but that's beside the point. I was simply saying that we could turn this huge, ugly night of lonely fest into a not so lonely night of pure fun and madness,"

"See there you go again with all that weird talking, I'm beginning to think I should take back that comment on you not being crazy, and get right on the phone to the nearest mental institute,"

"Or you could just go along with my plan,"

"Which is?"

"Ugh!" she screeched in frustration. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look I'll explain this simple-like" she said using her hands to punctuate her words, "By the looks of it you got ditched-"

I opened my mouth to protest but a fierce glare from the little brunette silenced me.

"…and I'm out here on my own so we can obviously deduct-"

"What does deduct mean?"

"Gather…um…see that…etc. Anyhow like I was saying, we can obviously_ deduct _by my state of own-ness…"

"Is that even a word?" I smirked as she glared at me in frustration.

"THAT I GOT DITCHED TOO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I don't think I see where you're going with this…" I trailed off and watched her face grow slightly pink with anger.

"You're impossible." Simi seethed through her teeth. She pushed herself off from my door and started walking away from me. Before she could get too far my hand shot out and snagged the back of her hoody. I pulled her towards me again and set her back against my door. She crossed her arms and refused to look me in the eye.

I shrugged and bent down slightly. My hand slipped under her chin, cupping her jaw, and forced her to look up. Her gaze was fierce. Her hazel eyes bored into my blue ones.

"Relax…" I purred, tracing her lips with my thumb. It circled round and round, each course getting slower and slower.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, moving closer. It was so close that our chests were almost touching. "Just breathe."

Her shoulders relaxed and she let out one long, slow exhale. I smiled, my thumb still gliding over her lips. Her soft, pink lips. Her soft pink lips that opened ever so slowly while my thumb caressed over them.

I leaned down so that my mouth was mere centimeters from hers. Simi's eyes flicked down to stare at my lips while hers were still parted and enjoying the soft brush of my thumb.

"So I believe you wanted to do something

**An: see what I mean... hectic filler chapter! o well it's somthing! tell me what you think, want, love etc! **


End file.
